


When the Stars Align

by Jubalii



Category: Hellsing
Genre: ABC Challenge, Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubalii/pseuds/Jubalii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26 Encounters. 26 Stories. 2 People. No matter what universe they existed in, would they still be destined to run into each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Stars Align

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun little exercise that got into my head one day. The premise is that in other universes, the fates would align so that every person you met in this universe, you’d also meet in that universe under separate circumstances. You might only pass them on the street and say hello instead of being best friends for life, but you still can’t keep the balance of the universe without meeting. 
> 
> So here’s an alphabet of Seras and Alucard meeting in different circumstances, each at 100 words long.

 

* * *

 

**Across the Street:**

“Oi, now _there’s_ a bloke.”

Seras looked up from her plate of alfredo to see what Simon was talking about. She spotted the ‘bloke’ standing beneath an overhang across the street, hands in his pockets as he leaned against the brick wall. He _did_ look strange; it seemed almost as if the shadows clung to his pinstripe business suit. His hair was down to his waist, much longer than the average businessman.

“He looks like the ringleader of a freak show,” She replied as she swallowed. Feeling eyes on her, she glanced again to see him grinning.

She smiled back.

* * *

 

**Behind Bars:**

“He’s just sitting there; he ‘ent moved an inch since he came.”

Seras stared hard at the man behind the cold iron bars of the lockup cage. The man stared back, clearly unaffected by the cold glare. Something about his eyes set her off—they’d taken his sunglasses at the desk, but even without them it was as though something stood in-between them and her. She usually read suspects like a book, but this man… she couldn’t get a read on him at all.

After all, when one has red eyes, it’s hard to focus on the brain behind them.

* * *

 

**Cooped Up in a Hospital:**

“Is this chair taken?”

The man looked up at her, eyes flashing behind dark lenses before he shook his head and silently took his coat from the last spare seat in the waiting room. She sat down, hoping that her uniform didn’t stink of sweat; she’d just gotten off patrol. If it weren’t for Eddie’s surgery, she’d have been home right now.

She felt eyes boring into her skull, but before she could speak a cross-looking woman came and made a brisk motion to the man. He stood and left, leaving Seras to wonder what he might have sounded like.

* * *

 

**Driving Down the Highway:**

Seras hated bumper-to-bumper traffic. All three lanes of the highway were stopped, and she had been stuck for the past fifteen minutes. The limo next to her was faring no better, the driver at the helm looking as bored as she felt.

The lines inched forward and a suburban cut across two lanes, leaving Seras with no time to stop. She gasped and braced herself, but the car _stopped_. She peeked to see a man standing there, one hand on the bumper. He grinned, teeth savagely sharp; she watched him climb into the limo, her nerves shot for the day.

* * *

 

**Exiting a Party:**

“Leaving so soon?” The man had rape written all over his face, but he stood in such a way that Seras could have run out the door before he grabbed her.

“Yes, I’m afraid I have to be back at work tomorrow,” she answered, waiting for the doorman to bring her coat. “Even if this _is_ a government party.” She hadn’t wanted to go, but the entire squad of D-11 had been invited to the prestigious event.

“Pity. A pretty girl like you should be enjoying this beautiful night,” he leered.

“Well, you’ll just have to enjoy it for me.”

* * *

 

**Flying on a Plane:**

She and the stranger next to her had already conversed enough to be polite on the twelve-hour flight, but when she saw what he was reading she couldn’t help but comment,

“I did my college thesis on Dracula.”

“Did you now?” he murmured, flipping a page in the old manuscript. It looked ragged, and she wondered if the enigmatic gentleman owned an original copy.

“Oh, yes,” she replied. “I found the villain—if you can really call him that—to be a mysterious and fascinating character.”

The man let out an involuntary ‘heh’, as if he found her words amusing.

* * *

 

**Going to the Store:**

Seras stopped to stare at the stately woman climbing into the limousine, hands straining to hold the grocery bags. One slipped a little and a can of tomato puree fell out, rolling along the sidewalk. She cursed and shuffled the bags in order to bend over, but a strangely dressed man that was waiting to climb into the car grabbed it before it could fall into the grate.

“Thank you,” she murmured shyly, looking up to see that beneath the wide-brimmed hat, he was rather handsome. He grinned in reply.

“Alucard!” the woman snapped warningly, and the man turned away.

* * *

 

**Hiding Behind a Dumpster:**

Seras wasn’t a coward…. There was a clear difference between hiding because she was afraid, and hiding because someone was shooting up the street. She ducked down behind the dumpster as bullets rained down the alleyway. There was a muffled thump and a body landed not three feet from her boots, hat and glasses falling off and blood splattered from the crushed skull.

She watched in awe as time seemed to rewind and the man blinked thirty seconds later, skull entirely intact once more. He saw her incredulous, open-mouthed stare and pressed a finger to his lips mockingly.

She nodded.

* * *

 

**Inside a Pub:**

“Hey!” Seras jumped back as the remains of her drink splashed all over her. She winced and looked at the dark liquid staining her brand new blouse. First her coworker ditched her for a cute bartender, and now this!

The man hadn’t taken his eyes off a seedier gentleman all night, but now he looked down at her with a growl. He fished a white handkerchief out of his trench coat pocket and handed it to her before trailing the gentleman as he left. She looked down at the crimson ‘A’ staining the pure fabric like blood.

_What a night._

* * *

 

**Jumping Off a Building:**

It would kill her if she jumped. She was six stories in the air, for God’s sake! But that crazed vampire vicar behind her would kill her too. She could just give up and take the horrendous pain of being torn limb from limb, or she could take matters into her own hands and chance fate.

She jumped.

She refused to close her eyes, but as the ground rushed up to meet her suddenly a body was between her and the dust. She landed in his arms, catching a glimpse of crimson eyes and a dark leer before she fainted.

* * *

 

**Kissing a Stranger:**

“Happy New Year!”

Seras was accosted by the boisterous crowd, cheering along with the rest as the clock hit 12:00. People paired off to kiss for the cameras and she found herself locking eyes with a strange, yet handsome man. His eyes searched for something in the crowd, but then they were pushed together with a camera in her face. He smirked and then before she knew it his lips were slanted against her own, feather-light for a fleeting moment.

She knew she was blushing as her friends guffawed; when she looked up again, to her disappointment, he was gone.

* * *

 

**Lying Through Their Teeth:**

“Nothing happened.”

She was lying through her teeth for him. She didn’t know why; she didn’t know _him_. But even with all her police morals, she still lied. The words flowed through her mouth as if someone else spoke.

She’d fainted. When she had come to, the priest was dead and _he_ was carrying her back to the outskirts of the town.

She scratched her neck as she was given the okay to leave. She turned to look back at the solemn woman, and the strange man mouthing four words over her head with a smile.

_Until tonight_ , _my dear._

* * *

 

**Monopolizing a Mobster:**

How did she end up involved with The Family!? Yet here she was, sitting in a strange office while a stranger woman in a suit demanded her return; men with glowing eyes and fedoras held a gun to her head.

“This policewoman is English property!” the woman was ranting, but Seras’s eyes kept being drawn to the woman’s bodyguard. He was staring at her over his glasses, eyes as crimson as the garments he wore. He just kept _looking_ at her, not caring one whit about the angry Italians threatening to do God-knows-what.

It unnerved her more than the gun.

* * *

 

**Nodding at Passerby:**

She liked to nod at people as she did her appointed rounds. It was less intrusive than saying hello, more polite than a callous glance. It helped cement the ‘nice policewoman who cares about the community’ image she was going for.

Young, old, rich, poor, she always gave a friendly incline of the head. Most of them nodded back, or at the very least said hello. She had never before worried. But…

Why did this one person send shivers down her spine as he nodded back, his teeth unnaturally sharp as he leered at her from behind a manor gate?

**Operating a Lift:**

It was just the two of them, alone. The lift had stopped halfway up, leaving her stuck in the small, cramped space with a tall, creepy stranger. He hadn’t seemed nearly as worried about it, but as the hours passed without help she became more and more claustrophobic.

“Aren’t you supposed to be trained in these sorts of crises?” he asked her after hour five, when the lights went out and it became harder for her to breathe. “After all, you _are_ an emergency responder, aren’t you, Police Girl?”

If she wasn’t so frightened, she might have yelled at him.

* * *

 

**Pulled Into an Alley:**

The mugger yanked her into an alleyway before she could scream. Of course, he had no way of knowing that she had police training; she was in her civvies. He was down before he knew it. She held him, shouting at a man walking down the alley.

“Hey! Call the cops!” she yelled, trying to garner his attention while pressing the cursing, bucking criminal to the ground. It was fortunate that alcohol dulled his movements, or else he might have been a real handful!

“Why, Police Girl?” the man answered, and then vanished into a doorway before she could gasp.

* * *

 

**Quietly Making an Escape:**

It was the worst blind date of her life. Thankfully he was drowning himself at the bar, and she could slide out a side door the bartender had kindly pointed out for her. She knelt down to fix her heel and a man’s voice nearly frightened her, coming from the shadows of the alleyway.

“I wouldn’t stay out here if I were you.” She looked up to see a man dressed in red, sunglasses on his nose despite the dark night. “It’s a truly beautiful night, but there’s about to be a gunfight. You better hurry on home, young lady.”  

* * *

 

**Riding a Bicycle:**

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!” She leaped from the bicycle and held out a hand to help the man up. It had been years since she’d climbed on one of those things, and Simon just _had_ to tempt her, didn’t he? Now she’d done it!

“What a clumsy child,” the man muttered as he climbed to his feet, ignoring her offered hand. He adjusted the dark glasses on his nose, and then brushed the dust from his strange, antique-ish hat.

“Sorry,” she offered again, but he only glared once more before turning on his heel and stalking away.

* * *

 

**Suing for Harassment:**

“… and so when I gave him the ticket, he grabbed me in an inappropriate spot,” Seras finished, her arms crossed as she stared down the offending stranger. The man in the monocle that had come to collect him from the station wrung his hands with an embarrassed smile.

“I’m sure we can settle this,” he murmured, but Seras stopped him.

“You have two parking tickets, a court summons, and need of a good lawyer. I suggest you don’t add bribing an officer to your client’s charges, sir.”

The future defendant smiled rakishly.

“I’ll see you in court, Police Girl.”

* * *

 

**Tying Up Loose Ends:**

Even after gaining notoriety as the best police officer in England, the headmaster still wouldn’t look up at her as she entered the office, coming to tie up a few loose ends from her time at the orphanage.

“Miss Seras Victoria,” the nun had announced and he’d nodded without taking his eyes off his desk. There were others there as well: a stingy-looking woman in a suit and a dark-haired male with a pointed face and a sneer.

“Aren’t you the woman that was honored last night?” the woman asked cooly.

Seras nodded, and the pair shared a plotting smirk.

* * *

 

**Understanding the Consequences:**

“Well, Agent Victoria,” the sergeant said with a cold sort of smile, “this is what happens when you’re one of the best policemen this country has seen.”

“Yes, sir,” she replied hesitantly, “but _war_?” The older man chuckled.

“It’s alright, ma’am. It’s a special sort of war, you see, and the Hellsing Organization is prepared to pay you well for your service to Her Majesty.”

“I see,” she said softly, though she really didn’t see.

“Don’t worry, Police Girl,” a new voice said, sending a chill down her spine. “You were fortunate—or unfortunate—enough to be assigned with _me_.”

* * *

 

**Vying for a Prize:**

“Hey babe, going my way?”

Seras turned to see the drunken man bearing down on her, a dingy smile on his lips. He leered as she backed away, his eyes a murky mustard that matched the rotting smoker teeth.

“A pretty girl like you shouldn’t be all alone tonight,” he slurred. “I guess I win.” She backed into a broad chest covered in white buttons and black vest.

“I don’t agree,” a silky voice said. The drunkard snarled, his teeth looking all-too-sharp for a normal person; a silver gun was held over her shoulder, aimed at his heart. “You lose.”

* * *

 

**While on Holiday:**

“You don’t look like a native,” the man all but purred. He was one to talk; pale, wearing sunglasses though it was night, with a handsome, mysterious flair. The coconut-rimmed drinks gave her a false bravado, and she actually answered.

“And? You look like you’re on holiday yourself,” she replied with a playful smile. If her coworkers caught all but flirting with this guy, she knew she’d never hear the end of it. the man smiled and inclined his head before jerking it at the large hotel across the street.

“Oh, I’m just waiting for a Dandy Man of sorts.”

* * *

 

**Xeroxed, with Help:**

“Um, did you need some help with that?”

Seras was usually too shy to talk to dark, handsome—albeit strangely dressed—men, but necessity called for her to use the public Xerox machine and she couldn’t afford any more overtime hours back at the office. He looked at her strangely, but handed her his paper and she fed it through, pressing the button.

“Police Girl,” he murmured in thanks, his sleeve brushing hers as he took the finished copies and left. She felt her face burning as she stepped forward with her money, surprised at herself for being so… _girlish_.

* * *

 

**Yawning on a Bench:**

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so tired! She yawned again, politely covering her mouth as she stretched, collapsing on a park bench. People strolled by, going to and from work, or out for a little recreational fun before dark. The sun was just now beginning to drop behind the trees, casting a dull orange glow across the grassy yard in-between the tree lines.

A man walked by, dressed to the nines in a business suit and carrying a pistol. He looked sharp in orange-tinted glasses; she shivered as he passed, a sinister smile etched on his face.

* * *

 

**Zipping By:**

“Stop in the name of the law!” Seras leaped over a bike rack with an agility that always astounded her, no matter how many times she did it. Adrenaline gave you the ability to do amazing things sometimes.

The criminal rounded the corner and she followed, close enough that if she were just one step ahead of herself, she could grab his coattails. Thankfully, a woman was getting out of a limousine ahead; her bodyguard turned and grabbed the crook expertly.

“Thanks,” Seras panted as she reached them, pulling out her handcuffs. The man snorted in amusement.

“Anytime, Police Girl.”


End file.
